


Ordering Chinese

by Frankyaprile99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Kissing, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankyaprile99/pseuds/Frankyaprile99
Summary: Leah potter had a rough life as the girl who lived.Now she's going on a pleasure trip and Chinese seems to be the first course.





	Ordering Chinese

Laura walked through the streets of Hong Kong's business district. She had just bought an expensive penthouse in one of the tallest buildings in the city.

She looked like a sight, dressed in a tank top and leather jacket with a short and tight hip hugging skirt that displayed her long creamy legs.

At just 20 years old, she looked like a 35 year old woman with her EE cup breasts, thick and long legs, bubbly ass and curvy body. She was attracting stars everywhere.

She suddenly spied an old man walking slowly through the street. He was quite thin but muscled and wiry. He was dressed in martial arts kimono. 

Laura had been lookin for a martial arts trainer for some time and he looked fit for the job, along with a few other side benefits, she smirked to herself.

He mind made up, she headed his way in firm pace.

2 hours later.............

Laura grinned to herself as she entered her new condo. It was perfect and looked awesome. She silently did a jig as she recalled convincing the old man to teach her self defense. It was hard work convincing him, but she eventually won him over and settled a payment plan.  
He would arrive in 1 hour and then daily onwards.

Now she just had to get ready for him.

1 hours later...............

Ren sighed to himself as he stepped out of the lift on the 75th floor. He was already regretting letting himself be talked into this job by that British woman. Who knows how difficult she would be?

He approached her penthouse door and pressed the button on the wall. 

The door suddenly opened and Ren blinked in surprise at the sight in front of him. The he tried to avert his eyes to the floor instead of gaping like a star struck boy.

Leah was standing in front of him with one hand on the door and the other in her hip. She was wearing workout clothes that seemed out of the world. 

Her red sports bra left nothing to the imagination, barely keeping her massive breasts in it's confines.

Her torso and navel were naked and she was wearing similarly coloured skin tight shorts that barely went down to her mid thigh.

The sexy smirk on her face completed the look with her hair tied up into a elegant bun.

She looked delicious and sexy all in one.

"Well, aren't you gonna come in?" Leah purred in a seductive voice that sent a shiver through Ren's spine.

He complied and walked in but not before she "accidentally" rubbed her chest against his. Then the door was closed.

"I really hit the jackpot this time!!" Leah giggled in her mind as she watched the old man in his tank top and pants. His skin was wrinkled in some places but he had a wiry and taut body, not too muscled but more akin to a dancer. 

She recalled trying to convince him to work for her. She hadn't missed the fact that he had looked her respectfully in the eyes instead of staring at her body like every other man. This endeared her to him even more.

Over the course of the next two hours, Ren taught Leah some basic self defense katas. He was very knowledgeable about the weak points of the human body and knew how to target them. Leah was awed by his skill.

Ren was surprised by the young woman's determination and will. She picked up everything very easily. Of course she had a long way to go and many months of training to do before she would be considered a martial artist.

She was wearing with eagerness but there were other......things she was doing. 

She kept looking at him with blazing green eyes. Soon she started smirking sinfully at him.

It was only after the exercise session that things started getting.... heated.

As he told her how to stretch to avoid cramps, she asked him in an innocent voice if he would please do that for her. The look in her eyes told him that she was planning something but he did it anyway.

When he stood behind her to massage her arms, she rubbed her ass against his crotch. He drew in a stiff breath and suddenly grew a big tent in his pants that he tried to subtly conceal. He missed Leah gazing lustfully at his groin and licking her lips. 

She kept touching him. She brushed her hands occasionally and teased him mercilessly.

He was so hard that His boner was staring to hurt him now. He was an old man but it seemed that he hadn't list any of his health.

Finally the time was up and the session was over for the day. They were bought very sweaty and panting.

"Hey old man, Ren right? Why don't you take a shower here. The spare room is on the right. My treat." Leah grinned at him.

"No miss I couldn't do that" The old man responded.

"Hey, my name is Leah. And please, you must, I want you to." She finished in a breathy whisper.

Ren nodded, confused and trudged to the room.

30 mins later............

Ren sighed as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He suddenly blanched as he realised that Leah was standing in the room. She was wearing a towel and her hair was wet.

"Oh hey I was just grabbing your clothes, you know to send them to laundry. They'll be back in a few hours."

Ren put his eyes to the floor in an effort to be respectful and mussed the lusty look that the girl gave his wet towel clad body.

"But what will I wear? I'd don't have any other clothes here."

"Don't worry, I'll find something for you." She winked at him and left the room.

30 mins later...................

Ren stepped out of the room, still clad only in an towel around His waist.

He went to the couch and sat down. 

He heard footsteps and looked up and couldn't help but stare.

Leah was walking towards him, hips swaying. She was dressed in only a lacy red bra and panties. Her hair was dry and perfect.

She was smiling and before he could stop her, she was sitting in his lap. His previously calmed boner raged back to life after feeling her plushy ass sitting on him.

"Well, you seem excited." Leah said happily, as she ground her pillowy ass against his dick still confined to his towel.

Ren gasped and looked up at he beautiful young woman and tried to speak.

"Young lady.. Leah I don't understand..."

"Oh but its so simple. You're too delightful to to be let go honey. And I always did have a thing for old guys." She said as she squeezed his biceps and ran her hands down his body.

"Ren, honey don't speak. I want you. Its as simple as that. And you want me too I can see." Leah excitedly ground her ass cheeks against his groin.

Before Ren could reply, she leaned forward, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Ren couldn't do anything but comply, so he started kissing her back. He didn't know how to kiss, so Leah dominated the lip lock. She kept grounding her ass against his crotch. The

The old man hesitantly put his hands on her waist and stated running them up and down her sides.

Leah moaned into his mouth. She grabbed his hands and put them on her ass, winking at him. She started making out with him again, tangling her tounge with his own.

Ren, encouraged by this action, suddenly squeezed her big ass. It was oh so soft and big and Leah moaned excitedly into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmpppphhhh!!!!" Leah moaned as she broke the lip lock.

"Oh your so amazing. And so strong honey!!!" Leah gazed adoringly at him. 

She unclipped her bra and took it off, releasing her massive breasts to the world. Ren gaped at them, her pink nipples and the soft pillowy and perky teats just hanging in front of him.

"Go ahead honey, taste them." Leah purred as she grabbed him by his white hair and pulled him into her cleavage. Ren immediately started licking and kissing all over her breasts.

"That's more like it!!" Leah moaned excitedly and threw her head back as she ground herself in his lap.

Ren was feeling faint, smushed into Leah's big breasts.  
He kissed and licked until her came upon one if her nipples. He licked it and then pulled it into his mouth, sucking intensely.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh" Leah nearly screamed at the sensation of the old man sucking her nipple as she ground her curvy body in this lap.

Ren sucked heavily as his hands squeezed Leah's ass, making her moan uncontrollably at the sensation.

Leah gazed at the old man with half lidded eyes, feeling faint at the massive pleasure she was feeling as she strokes his hair. She was finally free of Britain, the whole GWL shit and the war with Old snake face.

But goddamn she had never felt anything like this!!

"Oooohhhhhhhhh..... Oh.Oh.Oh.Oh... Aaaaaahhhhhh" Leah screamed as she had an orgasm just from getting her boob sucked and her ass being squeezed.

Ren was lost in his own world. He had switched to Leah's other breast and kept molding her ass in his hands. Leah suddenly pulled him back. He gazed confusedly at her.

"Huff.. Huff.. You made me cum from just that. Oh baby you and me are gonna have so much fun." Leah purred huskily.

Ren smiled back at her. 

Leah pulled off her wet panties and stood up. Ren moved to stand up as well, but she pushed him back on to the couch.

She removed his towel, making his cock stand up. Ren suddenly blushed.

Leah gazed at it hungrily. "Now that's more like it! It looks Delicious!!" 

She leaned in and licked the tip.

His light pink knob came up between her soft red lips and soon he felt them wrap moistly around the swallowing it inside of her mouth.

“Mmmhh.~” Leah mewled pleasurably with eyes drifting lower as she began slurping hungrily on the top of Ren’s meat. He started groaning softly as he felt her soft warm lips swallow the head inside with tongue coming out to lather the surface in her saliva. Tilting his head back he started moaning relishing this feeling at the hands of a beautiful intelligent woman.

Not to say all of his women weren’t, but Leah captivated him in a certain way that he could not explain. He winced again when he felt her hands wrap tightly around his shaft pumping it softly in up and down motions jerking him off as she suckled the tip with increasing speed. Her head started bobbing up and down on his meat slurping the head of his cock frenziedly with accelerating passion.

“Mhh mh mhh mh mhhh!~Leah hummeded finally letting out months worth of sexual distress.

Uuuagh! Leah….!” Ren gasped breathing raggedly as he felt his member get stroked and sucked by the gorgeous girl.

Leah kept her eyes closed and her lips tightly sealed around the head of his length slurping ever more of his length into her gullet in a moisture-tight seal.

She suddenly forced her head down onto his pelvis taking all the remaining inches of his length into her throat!

“Mnnggh!” Ren groaned loudly leaning back onto both his hands feeling the intense sensation of the woman’s esophagus cushioning his member.

“Mmmhhh.~” She hummed tastily as she felt Ren's member throb inside of her mouth, her cavernous throat muscles squeezed tightly around him with tongue running along the amount of phallic meat inside. Her hands and fingers kneaded the skin of the old man's meat and started pumping them back and forth along his length stroking him pleasurably.

The girl humped her face back and forth repeatedly on Ren’s length with long flowing hair tousling about beautifully. Small splashes of saliva came spurting out between her lips and his engorged prick as she made herself suck in even more out of craven addiction. Leah felt her thirst begin quenching as the lusty animal inside of her was slowly coming out of its cage.

Leah began to bob her head up and down, letting her throat make all the slutty sounds, but even as his violent ramrod began slamming against the back of her throat, she never lost control. She even began to play with his balls as they swung closer to her neck, slapping them with her free hands. She tugged on them and squeezed them, twisting them around in her palms.

Leah dropped down to her knees and took the tip of Ren's cock into her mouth and eagerly sucked on it. Worshipping the head brought Ren's manhood deep into the back of her throat. The old man grabbed ahold of the Brunette witch's head and pushed all the way deep down into her throat.

The soft, sloppy sounds Leah made when worshipping Ren's pole echoed. Her well treated nails raked repeatedly against his cock.

Her drooling mouth covered Ren’s cock with salvia from the tip all the way down to the base.

Leah leaned all the way in on him and gave the older man head. Her movements got more frantic, louder, and extremely sloppy. Leah wrapped her hand tighter around the base of his cock and stroked Ren as hard as she could.

“Leah.." Ren groaned as he grabbed her hair.

Leah, mouth full of Ren’s cock, broke out into a smile and continued to maneuver her way through an extremely messy blowjob. Sucks grew even louder, more frantic, and hungrier than one could imagine. One could see Leah craved Ren’s seed and wanted it in her mouth.

Leah also started using her tits to pleasure the older man.

Oooohhh yes! Mnngghh!” Rei groaned pleasurably feeling the wetness of Leah's mouth swallow him up whole starting with the head of his member. It slipped in past her lips entirely leaving it vulnerable to the spongy slimy strokes of her tongue. She closed her eyes and concentrated humming as she pumped her melons up and down his length combining two different sources of pure pleasure.

Leah clenched the sheets of the bed underneath him tightly nearly ripping the blankets off as he absentmindedly pumped his pelvis into Leah’s face. Wet loud slurping noises soon followed, the woman kept her lips sealed tightly around his meat working her head in light back-forth strokes while still fondling his dick using her tits.

“Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhh hmmm!~” Leah moaned pleasantly as she worked his dick back and forth in constant cock-sucking fashion.

Wait for it.~’ She thought briefly opening up her eyes and winking at him before grabbing his knees and pushing her face all the way into his lap!

Her lips stayed wetly sealed around his length as she begins to throat Ren's dick with frenzied gusto.

Her head pushed in and pulled back some more increasing the pace of her deepthroating and sucking his teenage dick hard each time she pulled back in. 

Leah's tongue slithered around his length feeling it beginning to throb greatly making her believe he was getting close to cumming. Puckering her lips tightly she began to bob her head into his lap even harder sucking every inch of his dick tight feeling the shaft of phallic flesh throb inside of her mouth.

Leah smirked around his dick, she drew her head back in last hard slurp making Ren shiver as he felt he was about to cum. After reaching the head the girl winked at him again and pushed her head back down into his lap literally headbutting his waist and taking his thick thirteen-inch monster to the back of her throat.

He crooned pleasurably pushing his pelvis up and down into her face making her swallow and slurp loudly on his dick as it violated her throat!

“Mmmgghh! Mmpphh! Mnngghh!” She hummed and sucked voraciously tasting his dick with great leisure, Ren was channeling his innate horniness into fucking Leah's mouth for another several minutes.

Mmh mhhh mhhh mhh mhhh!~” Leah mewled as she started pumping her head back and forth against his pelvis. Her nose prodded and poked his groin with each hard bobbing motion of her head inhaling his meat inside her mouth. She slurped loudly and squeezed her lips tightly tasting Ren’s glory as it throbbed inside of her.

The old man laid back and whimpered with pleasure as she continued throating his length over and over again with ever-increasing suction. 

The room filled up with loud slurping noises followed by his moans, Ren worked his entire cock raw into her mouth relishing the taste and committing it to memory. Her hair tossed back and forth repeatedly as she sucked him off with vigor. 

The succulent suction of her lips pulling the skin of his dick elevated Ren to a very high level of pleasure, he could feel her tongue lathering the surface of his dick as her throat cushioned the head. He could feel that eel-like extension curling around underneath his cock tasting him pleasurably and making him hold the back of her face harder into his pelvis.

“Mmhmm!~” She moaned again with eyes closed as her head wiggled around grinding itself into his body. His balls, full and bloated as they were, smacked against her chin over and over again as she sucked him hard.

"Hhmmhhh, mmh mhh mh mhhh!” She hummed wetly as she lathere her hungry mouth and tongue all over his cock. 

“Mmmhhh!~” Leah hummed more enthusiastically as her eyes peered up at Ren from below. There was a fire in her green orbs, one that spoke of lust and liveliness, her lips squeezed tighter around his length as her mouth started swallowing more of it until she reached the hilt. 

Settling for a moment she waited to feel Ren shivering at the intense sensations of her throat muscles clamping down around his meat. She felt him throb and pulsate and knew he was struggling to stave his ejaculation off despite how good she felt.

Leah took this as a challenge and started roughly pulling back her head and pushing it back into his waist! Loud sucking noises came out of her lips as she began this fast-paced deepthroating sensation going with her lips sliding back and forth along his shaft with slippery friction and slurping noises.

“Ahhh!~ ohhhh wow! Miss Leah!~” Ren moaned blissfully feeling tempted to grab his hands around her head and rut his pelvis into her face. Leah continued humping her face into his pelvis slurping his cock.

Leah furiously bobbed her head back and forth on his throbbing meat keeping her fingers wrapped around the base awaiting his inevitable ejaculation, she groaned and moaned tastefully as the man's thick meat lunged languidly down her esophagus. She was falling in love with his cock and started squeezing her throat muscles more thoroughly around his entire shaft.

“Mmhh mhh mhh mhh mhh mhhhhhh!~” She purred with dick plunging in and out of her mouth with growing frenzy.

Leah continued to pleasure Coco, and started to bring her head up and down the shaft with loud, sloppy slurping and moaning sounds.

Mmnhhh. Mmh mhh mhh mhhhm!~” Leah hummed with eyes closed and began bobbing back her head into lap steadily. She sucked hard and moved her lips fluidly along his phallic surface making the old man pant constantly.

Wet sucking sounds followed with Leah continuously pumping her face into Ren’s lap, her dick became more lubricated as it slipped in and out of her mouth in hot wet sputters of saliva.

Ren grabbed Leah's head and pulled her back.

"Leah... Ssttop. Please."

Leah stopped sucking and pulled away and looked curiously at him but she kept pumping his cock.

Ren stood up and Leah kneeled next to him. He suddenly grabbed her by the hair. 

Leah widened her eyes as she understood and smirked. She gave him a look that said: Bring it.

She pumped his meat furiously, a wild animalistic look in her eye. Ren pulled her onto his cock.

Leah bobbed up and down on Ren’s rod and sucked his cock.That luscious black hair wrapped around Harry’s pelvis from Leah’s action. She looked so beautiful, going up and down on his tool. So, hot, so refined, and Ren could feel every inch of his groin receive pleasure. 

Leah knew how to touch it, and how to make Ren just shoot up into the back of her throat, hitting it with constant and endless pushes.

“Leah” Harry groaned.

The sound of her name coming from the mouth of that young stud made Leah speed up. As the other arm pushed Leah's head down and caused her to deep throat Ren quite loudly.

She closed her eyes and concentrated her efforts humming softly as she inhaled more of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue curled up around the top half of his member making him shudder pleasantly at the sensation of her slimy appendage slurping him.

Ren sighed hotly in bliss and grabbed the back of her head pulling her even closer as she contributed more effort into her fellatio.

“Mmhhh.~” She hummed loudly with cheeks flaring up in red, her hands pushed all the way to the hilt leaving her to swallow up more inches of his length into her throat. The moist gooey sheathe of her gullet had Ren in a world of pleasure now.

She sealed her lips around the edge of his penis and started bobbing her head back and forth steadily making soft slurping noises come out as she sucked him off.

He grabbed Leah's head and began to wildly hump it, partly because he was no longer in control of himself, fucking the goddess's face so hard that saliva frothed out of her mouth, drowning Leah with his thick cock.

“Unghh….that feels amazing.~” Ren commented feeling her throat sheathe his length into it ,again and again, in subsequent suctions of oral flesh. Her tongue wrapped around every inch of cock she could vibrating her throat as she did so. Her lips squeezed moistly around the hilt of his meat creating a watertight seal so that when he blew nothing would escape her lips.

“Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhmm!~” Leah moaned sucking his dick intensely as she drew back her head and pushed her face into his groin again and again repeatedly. The suction noise continued for some more time with Ren savoring the feeling of her throat wrapping tightly around his meat while it plunged down into her throat.

Leah hums around Ren’s manhood, sucking, slurping, hungering for every last drop of seed about ready to bubble from his big thick balls. 

Leah pulled back and grinned at the old man. 

"Honey you have a lot if stamina. This is going to be fun!" She giggled.

She then wrapped her red lips round the head and began sucking and slurping on it, running her tongue over it. Her head began to bob up and down as she got more and more of his cock into her warm, wet mouth.

Leah stared at the British witch, as she gazed back at him, her cheeks hollowed while her lips moved back and forth along his length noisily. It was definitely the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

He grinned and grabbed the back of her head, and began to pump his hips. Leah's eyes widened as he increased his pace, the head of his cock repeatedly hitting the back of her throat. She began to lose herself to the feeling of being used like a toy. Her eyes glazed over as she stared into his eyes lewdly, moaning around his cock.

He increased his pace even more, facefucking the busty girl with a passion.

He buried Leah's face into his crotch. Her mind was overcome by lust as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head while drool escaped from the corners of her plugged mouth. She moaned loudly while she wrapped her slender arms around his waist.

Her hot lips slurping around him was an amazing treat. The old man closed his eyes and Leah continued to pucker her lips around him. The woman sucked and slurped on his cock, hungrily drawing him into her.

His balls slapped against her chin as she continued to rock herself back and forth, bringing more of his cock deep into her throat. The witch looked at him, lust burning through her eyes as she continued to pump down his shaft, her lips enveloping him in a white hot fury. She squeezed his balls, groping them, making his cock hers.

"Leah!” Ren groans.

The young woman groans around the dick of the Inquisitor, energetically and noisily slurping away on his member.

She now goes wild on his cock, her saliva beginning to drip down those thick inches as her mouth and hand briskly work back and forth along that size. Her full lips still nicely wrapped around that man meat and her fingers now sticky with her own spit as she continues the dual-assault on his lengthy tool.

The old man moans to show how much he's enjoying being taken into this beautiful girl's mouth as her head continues to smoothly and steadily move along his impressive size. He's not alone in enjoying this oral sex as the beauty dishing it out groans out herself around the dick she's blowing with loud and very shameless slurps.

Soon, she started bobbing her head up and down, his own hips moving along as Ren literally fucked her mouth. He kept mumbling as it went own, spewing 'Oh yeah' or 'That's it' as she kept sucking him hungrily. Ren eventually took her by surprise when, as she tried pulling back, he instead grabbed her hair roughly to keep her head still and promptly pushed his hips forward to put his cock down her throat.

"Leah!!". Ren groans.

The sound of her own name only makes Leah more insistent of taking this big, beautiful, cock deeper and faster between her lips and down her throat. The old man puts his hands on the back of her head and guides more of his stiff manhood into Leah’s sweet throat. Leah hungrily goes to work on him and makes this a very thrilling encounter. She gets louder and louder with deep and passionate sucks.

The moaning of the sultry woman gives Ren all the reason to push in deeper.

She deepthroated him inch by inch. Again and again, she bobbed her head back and forth, sucking loudly and lewdly.

Mnngghh! Leah….! I’m going to blow!” Ren announced through clenched teeth as he felt her slurp his member faster with lisp tightening even harder on his meat. Leah channeled all the energy she could muster into her oral cavity and ravenously rammed her face into his waist reverse-fucking her mouth on him until she could feel his member beginning to throb like crazy.

“Aaaahhhhh! I’m coming!~” Jaune declared tossing back his head and grabbing Willow’s face hugging it into his lap while his member pumped thick splashes of sperm straight down into her gullet!

Leah's eyes went wide with euphoric delight, she gripped Ren’s knees into her hands as she swallowed rope after rope of cum shooting out of his cock.

she wrapped her arms around Ren's wiry thighs hugging his and ramming her face frantically into his abdomen. The wet suction noises came out faster and became louder with Ren’s moans of elation rivaling their volume.

Leah grabbed the Ren's ass from behind and forced herself closer, and harder. Leah's hand squeezed Ren's ass cheeks as she sultrily devoured her lover's big appendage.

The old man kept releasing load after load into Harry's wet mouth and Leah kept slurping. Leah sultrily slurped the cock through it's orgasm, licking and kissing.

Leah grabbed Ren's thin ass and brought him closer to her mouth. She squeezed and massaged Ren's ass cheeks as she drank the numerous loads of semen down her throat.

Leah pulled back and grinned at the old man, showing that she had swallowed it all. She gave a long lick to the meat in front of her, and looked at it in surprise. It was still hard.

"Time for the main event." Leah smirked at him. She stood up and it was then that Ren realized that she was a bit taller than him.

Ren immediately grabbed her ass, lifting her up and pushed his mouth against her, making her moan as she kissed him back furiously. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, Ren sat them back onto the couch, with her on his lap.

Ren kept squeezing her ass as she pumped his cock.

Leah pulled back and readjusted herself. Leah pushed Ren away from her breasts and on the bed. She found his cock standing straight up in the air. Leah positioned herself above his cock and slammed down hard onto him. Her pussy adjusted very quickly to Ren’s size and girth.

The old man had been surprised and not all displeased at the fact Leah potter slid down his meaty pole, trapping him between her warm thighs. He groaned and watched her nice breasts bouncing up and down in front of him. Ren squeezed her juicy tits the more they bounced for him. And they bounced very nicely for Him. The bouncing up and down made Harry groan in pleasure.

“You are gifted,” Leah moaned. “Mmm"

Those breasts bounced without any shame above Ren’s face. He once again returned to burying his face.

He liked the taste and also liked squeezing her ass, nice and hard. Leah moaned hungrily at him. Her warm pussy walls closed around Ren’s big throbbing cock, surrounding him every inch of the way. Leah’s eyes faded over the more she drove her pussy down onto his big cock.

“Keep it up,” she encouraged him. “Don’t ever stop fucking me.”

Leah rode Ren to encourage him to keep sucking at her nipples and grabbing her juicy ass. He squeezed her ass hard and she worked her warm walls down his hard prick. Leah's eyes glazed over the second she slid down Ren’s hard cock and then released him.

It was harder for him to maintain some degree of control as the temptress continued to work his cock over.

“Fuck!” Ren groaned.

“Slap my ass.”

Ren did as she asked and the sound of flesh smacking only made Harry grow harder the further he pushed into Leah’s tight canal. She stretched around Harry and released him with a few more pumps.

“Perfect!” Leah yelled.

The old man kept slapping her pillowy ass, making it jiggle enticingly.

"Mmmmmm!" Leah kept moaning over and over.

He squeezed her breasts a couple of times to make Leah lose herself all over Ren’s big cock. She pushed her hands against the back of His head to continue to guide him into his chest.

“Perfect,” The young girl mewled hungrily. “I don’t think…there’s nothing better…than this!”

She came all over Ren's big cock without any shame. Her juices saturated him from the tip all the way down to the base of his cock. She worked more of him inside of her. Leah rose up and dropped down onto him.


End file.
